1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control devices and, more specifically, to an exercise apparatus and method incorporating sensor means for translating body movement imparted to the exercise apparatus by the user that is measured and transmitted to a video game as commands generated by the sensor enhanced exercise apparatus forming the user control interface.
The exercise apparatus has a platform with a resistive member extending therefrom along with arms fastened to the resistive member forming a cradle for the user and extending outwardly terminating in hand grips.
The platform supports the user during exercising, whether the user is standing or sitting, with the preferred embodiment having the platform serving as a seat for the user.
The resistive member extends stanchion-like from the platform having the property of elasticity, where the flexible member would return to its original form after deformation by applied forces from the user including torsional and flexuous. The property of elasticity may be imparted to the stanchion-like member through construction comprising composite materials or inclusion of an element within the stanchion-like member, such as a spring.
The present invention also provides for an additional element in the form of the inclusion of an adjustable resistive member whereby a user can increase or decrease the resistance of the resistive member to deformation, thereby enabling the user to enhance their workout.
The spaced apart arms incorporating handgrips provides means for a user to impart flexuous or torsional forces to the resilient member through movement of the user. In addition to incorporating means for generating additional commands within the hand grips in the form of a plurality of buttons and/or switches.
The purpose of the present invention is to induce users to exercise more through entertainment of the user by translating body movement during an exercise regiment into discernable commands for a video game, thereby creating an atmosphere conductive to continued exercise.
There are any number of movements capable by a user through a 360 degree horizontal plane with each of those flexuous points having the possibility of torsional loads also applied, while it is certainly possible to convey mathematically each of these point, for simplicity sake, the sensor electronics is defined as capable of discerning movement through three planes with the understanding that there are an infinite number of potential combinations within X, Y, and Z planes. Also, for the purposes of simplicity, the actual muscle groups used to accomplish user movement are reduced to a simple correlation between the stanchion-like resistive member and the user's spine, with the aforementioned planes formed basically by perpendicular planes formed by a user bending side to side, forward and backward and rotation.
Taking a starting position of a user sitting erect, torsional forces are applied through rotation along the longitudinal axis of the body, or more simply twisting the spine. Flexion forces can be applied either through the transverse axis, bending side to side, or through the anterior-posterior axis, bending forward or backward. Each of the forces are reciprocated within the resilient member that incorporates sensor means for capturing and communicating said body movement to the video game software.
The sensor enhanced exercise apparatus forms the user control interface responsible for measuring flexuous and torsional forces applied to the exercise apparatus' resistive member and transmitting those signals to the software application, which will determine how those interface signals are displayed.
The present invention also provides for an additional element in the form of force/vibration feedback (rumble) wherein the resistive member incorporates mechanical means for causing flexuous forces to the resistive member in response to software application instruction, such as feedback from firing a missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercise and game control devices designed for exercise devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,166 issued to Kim on May 3, 1983.
Another patent was issued to Darzinskis on Dec. 25, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,938. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 was issued to Phillips on Apr. 23, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 24, 1985 to Melton, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,897.
Another patent was issued to Openiano on Aug. 18, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,261. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 was issued to Hall-Tipping on Nov. 8, 1994. Another was issued to Bobick, et al. on Apr. 6, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,995 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Ahdoot as U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,727.
Another patent was issued to Schuler, et al. on Feb. 27, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,592. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,988 was issued to Delman on Jun. 12, 2001. Another was issued to Treftlin on Mar. 7, 1996 as WIPO Patent No. WO 96/06664 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 1997 to Jarvik as WIPO Patent No. WO 97/05926.